In order to understand the role played by the multimeric alpha beta r mouse NGF complex in its regulatory action on neurons, the complex subunit containing NGF from Crotalus adamenteus will be characterized fully. The production of NGF by the C6 rat glioma cell line will be characterized in relation to its stimulation of neurite production in the human neuroblastoma cell line IMR32.